En espera
by AsiYepYep
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo empieza la consciencia de una gema? ¿Al emerger? ¿Aún dentro de la tierra? Vidas que comienzan y terminan en una guerra. ¿A quién le importas? ¿A tus líderes o a tus iguales?


**En espera**

¿Desde cuándo empieza la consciencia de una gema?

¿Al emerger?

¿Aún dentro de la tierra?

Vidas que comienzan y terminan en una guerra.

¿A quién le importas?

¿A tus líderes o a tus iguales?

Pulsación. Eso era lo que percibía desde que pudo formar algunos pensamientos. Pensamientos vagos, no del todo complejos ni extensos. Era todavía muy pronto, eso sabía.

Se sentía nutrirse, los minerales necesarios agrupándose en su centro, endureciéndose. La presión alrededor era tan cálida, acogedora y segura.

Un arrullo de la tierra a su forma. Si pudiera, se habría acurrucado con gran placer.

Se percataba que el tiempo pasaba, pero no tenía idea de las constantes ni los lapsos, solo que avanzaba, sin embargo, algo la debilitaba en ocasiones, era una fuerza extraña, como una succión poderosa que le quitaba la consciencia a veces o la dejaba en blanco.

Era otra pulsación, pudo determinar más adelante. Una que era calmante y exigente a la vez.

A veces, cuando la tierra era muy fría, que rara vez pasaba, esa pulsación cerca de ella, calentaba el suelo y nuevamente se sentía arrullada, casi como una disculpa, pero no podía estar segura.

Un día, esa otra pulsación emitió un latido extenso y profundo, que le permitió percibir a otras pulsaciones alrededor y un poco más lejos. No sabía por qué, pero comprendió que la otra presencia podía sentir más. Quizá la estaba haciendo conocer a sus vecinos. Se sintió feliz.

Esos otros pulsos eran titilantes, era como si conversaran y no queriendo quedar relegada, vacilante pulsó un poco más fuerte a su vecina más cercana, a la más fuerte.

Tardó un tiempo indeterminado en recibir respuesta, también era vacilante, tímido. Sin querer, latió más fuerte al querer saber de ella y la otra respondió igual, luego se detuvieron.

Una presencia más pequeña vino, al principio creyó que le estaba respondiendo, pero no era la misma frecuencia, era diferente.

Casi como si pensaran lo mismo, la otra emitió una onda que llegó abajo. Desde allí, otra vez ese titilo débil. Parece que no tiene mucha energía, así que se dedicaron a "conversarle" y pronto se agregó la que estaba al otro costado de la más fuerte, hasta que golpes amortiguados chocaron contra la gruesa capa de sedimentos que la cubría.

Golpes suaves, como caricias y luego abruptamente fuertes a veces, sacudiendo y haciendo vibrar a todas las presencias.

No era agradable, pero disfrutaban de los toques delicados que afortunadamente, eran más. Estaba segura que en algún momento formaría parte de eso.

Pulsación. Era lo primero que percibió. Luego otra y otra. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que eran de su propia forma.

Eran pulsaciones suaves y extensas, como excavando a su alrededor. Le gustaba como se sentía, pues aumentaba la temperatura, lo hacía más acogedor; y en esos momentos de calma, se nutría más de las dádivas del suelo.

Pronto aprendió que había cerca otras presencias como ella. Muchas veces intentó saber quiénes eran, pero perdía la voluntad. Después lo haría.

No tenía una forma de calcular el tiempo, pero cada vez era más consciente y se daba cuenta que si las otras pulsaciones son como ella, no habría nada malo en contactarlas.

Así fue como comenzó a emitir ondas más llamativas, y la primera que respondió fue la de su izquierda. La notaba más pequeña, menos brillante, a pesar que no era capaz de discernir qué era brillante.

Así fue como se comunicaron, ambas entusiastas, luego se unieron más y una que antes no respondió. La más pequeña debajo de ella.

Había veces en que todo era silencio, y su compañera _¿Compañera? ¿De dónde salió eso?_ Parecía más apagada que nunca, incluso desaparecida. Esos momentos se desesperaba, sin embargo, esa sensación angustiosa se esfumaba cuando la otra aparentemente despertaba _¿Despertar de qué?_

Para mantenerla despierta, calentaba la tierra cuando esta se volvía muy fría después del repitequear constante que rara vez pasaba.

Unos de sus sucesos favoritos eran unos sonidos extraños pero tranquilos que venían de algún lugar después de las capas de suelo arenisco que la separaban de lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado. Siempre era distinto, ninguna vez se parecía al otro, y aunque no entendía lo que significaba, principalmente porque no tenía oídos _¿oidos?_ , si era receptiva a la entonación, nunca era agresiva. Luego de eso, venían los toques cariñosos.

Lo malo eran las interrupciones groseras que la asustaban, sorprendían y molestaban.

A veces, cuando los golpes eran muy irrespetuosos, tenía la necesidad de arremeter igual y con más intensidad, pero lo único que lograba era aumentar el calor a su alrededor, eso parecía agitar a sus vecinas.

De algún modo comprendía que era inmadura, no estaba completa. Debía crecer y a eso se dedicó.

Una pequeña cornalina, junto con otras pocas de su mismo corte, pero más grandes, estaban sentadas al pie del cañón, cerca del lugar donde se incubaban las jaspe. Todas ansiosas y muy alertas a cualquier sonido repentino, la anticipación nunca se esfumaba, la tranquilidad era un momento sagrado, y ahora trataban de hacer eso.

La batalla contra las Gemas de Cristal fue solo hace unos pocos días y fue brutal. Muchas cornalinas fueron destrozadas, o capturadas. No tenían posibilidad de saber que aún estuvieran vivas o era más probable que jamás las volvieran a ver.

Como consuelo para ella misma y las demás, empezó a tararear suavemente una melodía que solía cantar cuando más asustada estaba. Sus demás congéneres no tardaban en acompañarla, tratando de acercarse más y acomodarse con aprecio.

No estaba segura si era real lo que sentía o si era fruto de propia consciencia alterada, pero a veces sentía un pulso particularmente fuerte, y no era un golpe en sí, solo era una sensación. Usualmente se detenía para percibir mejor, pero recibía miradas inciertas de las cornalinas que la rodeaban.

Hoy no fue diferente, pero hoy les haría saber.

-Siento pulsaciones en pared.- dijo pasando la mano sobre la arenisca en su costado.

Una cornalina la vio expectante y puso su palma en la pared, justo donde se señaló.

Pulso.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giró rápidamente hacia el grupo –Es cierto.-

De inmediato todas las gemas rojas estaban pegadas a las paredes. Pulso. Pulso. Pulso. Venían de todas partes.

-Son las jaspe- jadeó una.

-Nos perciben- dijo sonriendo.

En alegría por el suceso, las cornalinas cantaron con entusiasmo y charlaban con las paredes. Aunque sabían que tal vez no sean comprendidas.

La perorata no se detuvo hasta bien entrada la noche, lo que los humanos llaman madrugada, justo antes que fueran reprendidas por las Peridot y el látigo de su Ágata azotara todo a su paso, incluidas las coloridas paredes del cañón.

Esa noche también fueron atacadas por el ejército de Cuarzo Rosa. Armas que chocaban contra gemas, que se estrellaban contra más gemas y las paredes areniscas.

La pequeña cornalina, débil y sin fuerzas en el suelo, alzó la vista a la gran pared plana contra la cual descansaron en la tarde. Que nostalgia, tal vez esta sea su última batalla y no conocería a estas jaspe. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, en medio del calor de la masacre.

De pronto, el suelo vibraba diferente y cayó en cuenta de algo maravilloso y espantoso a la vez.

Gritó de horror cuando siluetas de luces brillaban en las paredes, e inmediatamente una gema emergiendo era privada de la vida.

No les daban tiempo. Las Gemas de Cristal no les permitían ni un respiro, pero hoy fue horripilante.

Cuando corrió para defender a sus compañeras emergentes, no se percató del brillo de una silueta delgada en la pared abandonada hace unos segundos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una Citrino correr hacia allá, ella instintivamente saltó furiosa a defender.

En una pequeña explosión, una jaspe muy alta, pero insólitamente más delgada de lo que jamás había visto en las cuarzo, cayó al suelo y lucía despistada unos segundos antes de estremecerse de miedo ante la gema grande que corría blandiendo una enorme maza hacia ella.

Cornalina debía llegar rápido, y se impulsó en un ovillo veloz, chocando fuertemente contra el enemigo y lanzándolo al suelo con un alarido de dolor. Cornalina rebotó con otra gema por el otro lado y sin esperarlo, una ballesta la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

La citrino, trató de incorporarse rápido y de su reluciente gema amarilla en el dorso de su mano invocó nuevamente su maza. Olvidándose momentáneamente de la defectuosa jaspe paralizada y enfocándose en la cornalina. Corrió a toda velocidad y alzó los brazos con movimientos fuertes y fluidos, listo para disipar a la gema roja.

Cornalina solo podía ver la maza sobre ella y contar su final, pero no esperó la jabalina que atravesaba el pecho de la citrino, cruzó la mirada con la Gema de Cristal. _¡Poof!_

La gema tintineó en el piso y Cornalina y la jaspe pudieron verse de verdad. La delgada jaspe aún en la posición en la que disipó a la citrino; las dos se vieron confundidas antes de que sonrieran vacilantes.

La gema pequeña se levantó con ayuda de la otra y miraron su arma, una jabalina bellamente lisa, pero muy puntiaguda en los extremos.

Y esos instantes de distracción es lo que no debe haber en un campo de batalla, pues varias gemas contrarias se acercaban feroces hacia ellas. Y distraídas como estaban no reaccionarían rápido para salvarse de todas.

Otro sonido de golpe, pero nada como antes. Por un breve momento algunas gemas se detuvieron para ver lo que sucedía.

En la pared del cañón una luz resplandecía desde el interior formando una silueta excepcionalmente grande que brilló hasta reventar en un río de roca fundida, y abriéndose paso de forma sorprendente e intimidante, salía con fuerza una gema increíble.

Percatándose de su significado, las gemas que antes las iban a atacar, saltaron hacia la emergente, que aún no se separaba totalmente de su agujero de salida.

Esa jaspe grandiosa se vio acorralada de armas y cuerpos, pero una explosión de energía las derribó a todas. Y esa misma jaspe, agitada en el borde de su agujero, ostentaba un yelmo brillante y de aspecto rudo que no dudó en estampar en cualquiera que la amenazara.

Tan desconcentradas miraban Cornalina y la jaspe enflaquecida que no se dieron cuenta de la espada detrás suyo, lista para rebanarlas.

Volearon al sonido de la espada cortando el aire y la jaspe enorme la detenía con su yelmo y juntaba las manos en el cuello de la otra gema hasta disiparla.

Cornalina, saliendo de su estupor y un poco avergonzada de su descuido fatal, las abrazó como pudo a ambas, las tres asintiendo al reconocer la igualdad de sus uniformes y corrieron hacia la lucha intensa que duró todo el día.

Ese día pasó a la historia.

Todas las cornalinas fueron destrozadas, excepto una pequeña descolorida.

El Jardín de Infantes Beta fue arrazado cuando las jaspe emergían, la mayoría de ellas, descoloridas también.

Se dio a conocer el Cuarzo que sí pudo, al destrozar a más de ochenta Gemas de Cristal antes que el sol se ponga.

Aun así, se consideró que el Planeta Madre ganó esta batalla.

Las gemas Beta no tenían nada que celebrar.


End file.
